Greek Coven
Importent A/N:There is now makeing any of these Vampire now or of there histery because I would like to keep it that whey, because they are canistered the oldest Vampire's in witch case there would not be any insight on them. Thank You!) '''Greek Coven Founding information Status *Active Founding time *4797 BC Founded by *Filippos Residence *Athena, Greece(Current) Membership information Coven Members(Console){11} *��Filippos(Head Counselor) *��Zoe(Wife of Filippos) *��Ruslan(Co-Head Counselor) *��Zoya(Wife of Ruslan) *��Hui(Counselor) *��Mei(Counselor) *��William(Counselor) *��Taylor(Counselor) *��Florian(Counselor) *��Jana(Counselor) *��Selina(Counselor) Personal Guard{21} *��Lydia *��Natalia *��Angeliki *��Nikos *��Angela *��Kostantinos *��Paraskevi *��Sotiris *��Anna *��Manos *��Danae *��Panayiotis *��Giota *��Apostolis *��Effie *��Thanos *��Ioanna *��Michail *��Lia *��Aggelos *��Christine Elite Guard{11} *��Caitlin *��Ruth *��Luke *��Aoife *��Daragh *��Clodagh *��Jake *��Andrea *��Peter *��Chelsea *��Zack Lower Guard{6} *��Nathen *��Victoria *��Dylan *��Megane *��Justin *��Lauren Former Members *78 other members✝(during the wars) Special abilities *Filippos:Tactile Telepathy/Read all thoughts of another through physical contact) *Zoe:Teletalk/Talk inside minds,their more than one people) *Ruslan:Lie Detection/Sense when others are lying) *Zoya:Sensory Identification/Sense and identify anything in the world) *Hui:Combat Perception/Perceive what moves an opponent will make during physical combat) *Mei:Fault Detection/Detect the weaknesses of other people or objects) *William:Clairaudience/receiving messages in thought form from another frequency or realm) *Taylor:Truth Induction/Force those around the user to tell the truth) *Florian:Retrocognition Manipulation/see past event and manipulate result to change present) *Jana:Tactile thought projection/Project one's thoughts into the mind of another) *Selina:Decision Manipulation/Influence the decisions of others) Personal Guard *Lydia:Force-Wielding/Moves objects or people and multiple other things) *Natalia:Magic/use magics and spells) *Angeliki:Telekinesis/Move objects with one's mind) *Nikos:Weakening Shield/Severely weaken people close to the user) *Angela:Ability Suppression/Temporarily take away the abilities of other vampires) *Kostantinos:Burning Shield/case a Burning pain to people close to the user) *Paraskevi:Limbs Deprivation/block limbs function) *Sotiris:Dizzy inducement/to feel dizzy) *Anna:Protective Aura/Scare away pursuers) *Manos:Warding Shield/Repel others a great distance away) *Danae:Memory Manipulation/Manipulate the memories of others) *Panayiotis:Tracking Sense/Track others and objects over a distance away) *Giota:Chronokinesis/Mentally control time) *Apostolis:Mental Imprisonment/Trap others inside their own minds) *Effie:Apporation/teleport objects with one's mind) *Thanos:Hydrokinesis/The ability to influence the motion of groups of atoms in their liquid state) *Ioanna:Ability Counteraction/Manipulate the effects of the abilities of other vampires) *Michail *Lia:Mental Possession/Possess the mind of other) *Aggelos:Boundary Inducement/Create physical boundaries inside the minds of others) *Christine:Mental Imprisonment/Trap others inside their own minds) Elite Guard *Caitlin:Pain illusion/Make others believe they are in burning pain) *Ruth:Pain Deprivation/Take away another's physical pain, whether physically or mentally induced) *Luke:Phobikinesis/Project fear into the mind of others) *Aoife:Sonic Illusion/create high pitch frequency sound inside victim mind) *Daragh:Death Illusion/Induce an illusionary death) *Clodagh:Atmokinesis/Physically manipulate the weather) *Jake:Tracking Evasion/Become unrecognisable to others) *Andrea:Scent Identification/to scent of and kind of living things. scent tell who, when, where, name and looks) *Peter:Tracking Allurance/Divert a target's intended destination towards the user) *Chelsea:Astral Projection/Witness events outside the user's body) *Zack:Telepathic Illusion/create illusion on everything) Lower Guard *Lauren:Outcome Manipulation/Manipulate the outcome of events) *Nathen:Illusionary Distractions/Create strong distractive illusions against enemies) *Victoria:Chlorokinesis/Control Plant Life) *Dylan:Vitakinesis/Heal Mentally and Physically Damage) *Megane:Pregnancy Inducement/Cause pregnancy in others) *Justin:Zoopathy/Communicate and control animals around the user) Affiliation Occupation *Creators of the Vampire Law's *(true enforcement of the vampire world) Companionship *Volturi *Ethiopia(Africa) *India(Asia) *Israel(Middle Asia) The Greek Coven is one of the first Coven's ever made and was a rival clan of the Trodden and Roman covens. Out of fear of losing any hope of becoming the rolling family the Trodden and Roman Coven's declare war on the Greeks. The end result was the complete destruction of the Troddens and the disappearance of the remaining Roman's vampire's History *A few centuries later the Greeks growing power became threated when the Romanians and Italians declare war on the Greeks, in fear of losing their power on the vampire world the Greeks fought back. There was only one battle between the Greek's and the Romanians, ending with the Romanians' almost-destruction and the Italians' loss of any hope of ruler-ship of the vampire world. *Ever since then the Greek have rule over the Vampire world with Trust,Peace,Loyalty and Understanding. *(A/N: The Greek's are love by all of the Coven's.)